decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Garland Black
Appearance Garland Black is a 285-pound, 6'4" sack of angry meat that cannot be tamed. Black usually wears a breastplate with some other pieces of armor, over light padding, over normal clothing. He is rarely seen without any sort of metal on his body. His facial expressions range from bored-looking to really upset. Garland has developed wrinkles at an early age due to excess facial movement and yelling. Black does not practice any sort of beard-trimming or hair-maintaining. He has a distinct love for his beard and eyebrows. He keeps a huge pack on his back and a padded belt around his chest. He loves to sport his really big axe wherever he goes. Back Story A long time ago, a man and a woman meet inside a lowbrow, dirty tavern. After a few drinks and some suggestive talking, both head to bed and did the dirty. After some time passed, they decided to marry. Not many sober decisions were made by these two together. One would change their mind and the other would disregard it, later changing theirs as well. After about two years of marriage, the woman finally became pregnant. About a month into the pregnancy, the town housing this tavern fell into poverty and things went downhill fast. The mother housing this child became depressed. The father had conveniently developed anger issues shortly thereafter. After about eight months of near-suicide from the wife and near-homicide by the husband, Garland Black was born in the very same lowbrow, dirty tavern where the two parents met. The parents of this child, being drunk, depressed, and angry, looked at the child disappointed and decided leave the town in a hurry. Eventually, the dwarven owner of this tavern decided to leave town as well. He brought his clothes, his flagons and rags, and the newly-born Garland Black. They traveled far and as Garland grew, the dwarf taught him how to survive and make a damn good barrel of ale. The dwarf named Garland after his great grandfather and passed down his favorite greataxe promptly named "The Tulip." Years passed and Garland was finally ready to make it on his own and this was only because he witnessed his dwarven father die to a pack of goblins. Outraged, Garland killed every one of the things with his bare hands. Black grieved for his dwarven father, fashioned together some gear from his father's temporary home, and moved to bigger and better things. Garland now travels the land looking for adventure and a pretty woman. Involvement Witch Quick-Shot Garland found himself in the company of two very strange men at one point. He traveled with them for a while and tried to fix a town's witch problem. One thing led to another, Garland became trapped inside a crystal, and was freed shortly afterwards only after fighting the two strange men with some evil shades. After he found out what had happened, that the witch controlled him to try and kill his companions, he got angry, as usual. In the end, one of his friends burned the witch's home down and Garland went on his way, resuming his travelling, leaving the two men behind. Personality Garland Black is a very angry man. He speaks in short sentences and he enjoys being difficult and intimidating. When not being upset, he is trying to attract women with his cool-looking beard. Black is rarely seen in a good mood. He is aware of his anger issues and he tries working on them, but to no avail. He is a very sensitive man. He becomes attached to strangers very quickly and tends to stick with them until they've had enough. Garland is afraid of being alone. Beliefs Garland believes that there are many gods out there. He respects their might and he appreciates their watch over the world. Black hates evil beings. Especially ones that kill without remorse. He will do anything and everything in his power to stop any sort of evil from brewing. He will die for this cause, if he must. Fighting Style Rush in and kill. The common fighter stereotype has been mastered by Garland Black. When travelling with a party, he attempts to get in fights with malevolent beings any chance he gets, secretly hoping his party will back him up. He loves his greataxe, Tulip, and refuses to fight without it. At the same time, he knows when a fight is too much for him. He doesn't like to retreat from many battles, so he decides before hand if a fight is worth getting into. Relationships with Other Characters * Karas Arcus - Garland does not know much about this duergar. He believes he has strange motives and beliefs, but in the end, Garland likes him. Not only for his determination, but for his wicked drawing fighting style. Black was slightly upset when he had to depart from Karas, but he knew he'd be fine. Appears In * Witch QS Category:Player Characters